


December Drabbles

by WaterHorseyBlues



Category: B.A.P, Boyfriend (Band), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), EXO (Band), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), SHINee
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Christmas Fluff, Demon Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, assassins creed au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: A collection of multifandom drabbles with suggested themes or requests, one written each day of december





	1. B.A.P : Animal Crossing AU

He picked a shell off the sand and turned it over between his fingers. In his peripheral several fish circled beneath the clear waves. He remembered Youngjae wanting a fish for his house, but decided he'd leave it. There rivers had prettier fish anyway.

Yongguk stood and stretched, thinking he should head back to the town hall where Himchan would be waiting... Or arguing with Daehyun, who would drop by to ask about planning permission for his store. He would probably pass Junhong and Jongup tarantula hunting on his way.

Being the Mayor was hard, but he didn't mind.

 


	2. Dan & Phil: Christmas preparations

Their fingers collied, fumbling to avoid breaking the paper or crease the tape. Their mini-battle was punctuated with “stop,” “I can do it,” “not like that,” “you'll break it,” and the occasional piece of tinsel draped around Phil's neck that had yet to be hung up.

“Why is your wrapping so bad?” Dan complained, smacking Phil's hand away.

“Sorry I didn't go to gift-wrapping class.”

“No one goes to...” Dan trailed off, irritated.

Phil grinned. “Maybe you should teach me?”

Dan stuck a piece of tape to Phil's nose and barely stifled a laugh. “Shut up,”

 


	3. B.A.P: Assassins Creed AU

Daehyun gazed over the darkening city, eyes keen beneath his hood. He watched the gentry make their way from the bars, barely noticing the 'busker' weaving in and out of them with light fingers that lifted coins from pockets.

Junhong. A younger recruit. Very graceful.

The light brush of fabric against his arm alerted him to his companion landing neatly beside him. Himchan was exceptionally silent, but liked the flair of the longer robes.

Their eyes met and they both laid their gaze on their target: a small group of noblemen. Himchan grinned challengingly. The game was on. They descended.

 


	4. Dan and Phil: Seeing pets in public

Phil could see the want in Dan's eyes as they passed through the park on their way back to the flat. It was that deep-to-the-core desire that would occasionally happen with no way of stopping it.

To be fair, the samoyed was exceptionally fluffy. And a very good boy.

“Do you want me to ask the owner if we can pet it?”

Dan nodded immediately. “Please. God.”

It was always such a simple thing, but Phil liked how Dan would light up with delight when the owner would nod and they'd both smother the dog with pettings and love.

 


	5. Boyfriend: What Jeongmin likes

Jeongmin liked a lot of things.

He liked the feeling of a guitar on his lap, the wood curved over his thigh. He liked the strings under his fingers, smooth and coarse, humming, catching on his nails. He liked the neck resting in his hand, shiny, round cut - a perfect fit, like it belonged there.

He liked the studio. The warm smell of sound equipment, the acoustics, the clear walls. He liked the little black couch pressed against the wall.

He liked Hyunseong.... The weight of his head on his shoulder... His voice gently singing to the empty room.

 


	6. B.A.P: Asexual Daehyun

“What's he doing?” Youngjae asked Himchan quietly.

“He only just learned what asexuality is,” Himchan replied from behind his coffee.

“What?” Youngjae looked over to where Daehyun was sat dumbfounded in the middle of the practice room, staring at his reflection. “How?”

“He said he didn't like being mistaken for promiscuous, and I replied 'of course, since you're asexual'...Turns out he didn't know. Or he did, but didn't know the word.”

Their conversation was cut off as Daehyun slowly raised his hands and screamed, “I'm not weird!”

“We're proud of you, Daehyunnie,” Himchan called back.

 


	7. Boyfriend: Minwoo visits Donghyun after The Unit

“Have you been eating? You have to keep your energy up,” Minwoo asked as he straightened Donghyun's coat and bag out.

“I'm eating fine.”

“Are you drinking enough water?”

“Yes.”

“They make you perform so late...”

Donghyun took hold of Minwoo's hands and smiled at him. “I'm fine. Really.”

“But-”

He pulled the maknae close, wrapping an arm around him and stroking his hair. There was a little resistance, but he eventually relaxed against his shoulder.

“I'm fine.”

The maknae nodded silently and slowly put his arms around him.

Donghyun smiled. “Thank you.”

 


	8. B.A.P: JongLo on Ice

Junhong was just good at it. There was no denying the truth. His core balance and ballet training made him turn and glide across the ice like he was flying. He could even do spins without much worry. The blades cut across the smooth surface, leaving carved lines where he had been.

Jongup was faster. Much faster. Perhaps it was his lower core or sheer ruthless body strength, but where he didn't slide around like a graceful swan he bulleted across the rink and sharply kicked from corners like a sword being swung. The splitting ice sang beneath the blades.

 


	9. Dan & Phil: Chapstick

“Why are your lips so shiny?” Phil leaned in close, frowning.

Dan leaned away. “It's just chapstick.

“But it looks so shiny. How much did you apply?”

“It's cold! My lips were chapped!”

“Let me wipe some of it off-”

“No!” Dan batted way Phil's invading hands, pressing his lips together in defence.

“But it's so weird!”

Dan wrestled Phil's hands back until the older man gave up. They both settled for a moment before Phil reached over suddenly and wiped Dan's mouth with his thumb.

“Augh! You weirdo!”

“You love it.”

 


	10. Unsolved: Just a pint

“Look I know we said we'd pay it as a tab but that doesn't mean we can just go crazy,” Ryan warned, a little on edge in the old pub.

“Eh. I figure it does.” Shane shrugged, pouring himself another pint.

“Okay but... Don't go too crazy.”

“What? Scared it'll bother the ghosts? _Oooohh Shaaaane don't steal the booze!_ ” He mocked

“I don't... Shut up.”

“C'mon, have another one. It might stop you from going all wide-eyed later on.”

Ryan sighed.

“Hey, don't worry about it. It's kinda cute.”

“Shut up, dude.”

 


	11. Dan & Phil: The Schoolgirl Uniform

“Why do you look so good in skirts?” Phil half complained.

“I don't think I actually do, I think it's just that I don't care,” Dan replied, shifting the pleated skirt on his hips.

“But you do! You have... The legs for it.”

Dan stared at him.

“What?”

“Are you really staring up my legs right now?”

“W-what? I'm not- Shut up!”

“I was joking, oh my God, your ears are going red..”

“Shut up!”

Dan smirked. “Do I look cute, senpai?” He teased.

“I'm not talking to you any more.”

 


	12. B.A.P - Secret BangHim

The shift of his tone, the gentleness of his touch, the smiles, ... Himchan couldn't keep it as secret as he'd like to. It was easy enough normally, Yongguk was by default quiet and he could play around with the others, but it was always harder when he would catch the leader laughing or smiling . His need to lace their fingers together and kiss him until he was blushing was almost overwhelming at times.

Afterwards, when they were alone, Yongguk would pull him close and hold him tight, caress his face and kiss him until the stress melted away.

 


	13. B.A.P - Yongguk likes Youngjae's hair

Yongguk liked Youngjae's hair. He wasn't often touchy, but sometimes he would reach over and gently fix Youngjae's bangs, making sure the parting was more neat, and he'd finish it by gently stroking his hair. Youngjae's eyes would close for a brief moment, silently revelling in the older man's attention.

Sometimes Yongguk's hand would linger, fingers entwined into the locks, and Youngjae would open his eyes to see Yongguk gazing at him. In company the older would pull his hand back, face pink, flustered. Alone, he would remain like that until one of them finally caved in to the tension.

 


	14. B.A.P: YoungLo kisses

Growing up had changed their dynamic, but also preserved it. Youngjae had long since abandoned kissing the maknae, both because of the complaints and the height issue. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Junhong had admitted he missed it.

Then, Junhong had stated initiating it himself. At first light kisses on Youngjae's head or shoulder from behind, then to unexpectedly on the cheek if they were sat next to each other, or lean in to kiss his forehead when face-to-face.

Then, one evening before he went home, Junhong kissed Youngjae delicately on the lips, smiled, and left. Youngjae yearned for another.

 


	15. Dan & Phil: Phil looks after Dan

He didn't mind the attention or even having someone else bring him food, however, Phil wasn't exactly the best person to be looking after someone else.

Dan was huddled on the couch, wrapped in blankets, editing. He was considering taking a break when the flat door opened and Phil burst in, flushed. Before Dan could even raise his eyebrows to ask, Phil put a huge paper cup in front of him, the lid steaming.

“Got you this on my way back, it should help you feel better!”  
Dan smiled. If not the most functional, Phil was at least kind.

 


	16. Unsolved: Camping out

The fire crackled between them, ushering away the darkness. Marshmallows roasted on skewers, melting sugar mixing with the smell of pine and smoke. They sat beside each other, faces warming against the chilly winter air.

A wolf howled somewhere and Ryan's eyes widened. He looked around, sitting straight until Shane put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He rest his head against the taller man's shoulder, ignoring the teasing murmurs of, “It's not a ghost.”

The fire burned down to glowing embers and they crawled into their tent, tucked in a sleeping bag, cozy against each other.

 


	17. B.A.P: Himchan's jealousy

“What was that?” Himchan asked

Yongguk looked over, still a little bemused. “What?”

“I spent over a month trying to get you to talk to me when we met, but Peniel just sits on your lap and you're immediately friends?”

“Well.... He was direct. I appreciate that.”

“I was direct!”

Yongguk smiled slightly. “Are you jealous?”

Himchans face coloured. “I'm not jealous, it's just not very fair.”

“Himu, you know it would still be very hard for me to make friends if it weren't for you.”

“Well... Don't forget that.”

Yongguk's smile widened. “Okay.”

 


	18. In Memory of Kim Jonghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a short haitus due to grief and business. Rest in peace, dear angel. 8/04/1990-18/12/2017

When SHINee debuted in 2008 I hadn't even considered listening to kpop. They became the first group I listened to and subsequently my favourite group for several years. Kim Jonghyun was always a beacon of light and laughter. He was a hard worker and incredibly skilled not only at singing but also composing and writing. He inspired thousands of fans and his legacy will live long past not only his own days but also the days of his youngest fans. I'm sorry that he never got the help he needed, and his closest have my deepest condolences. Rest in Peace.

 


	19. EXO: ChanSoo staying warm

Kyungsoo pulled his jacket close around himself, wishing he'd brought a coat. His breath clouded in front of him. Normally he was cleverer than this, but he'd rushed out that morning.

Something heavy draped around his shoulders and he flinched, looking back. Chanyeol grinned at him.

“You startled me,” he chided.

“You look cold. Have my coat,” Chanyeol said, ignoring his words to adjust the long coat over his shoulders, pinning the button around his neck so it hung like a cloak.

“It's too big, you giraffe.”

“It'll keep you warmer then.”

Kyungsoo couldn't help smiling.

 


	20. B.A.P: Morning Cuddles

Yongguk had only just sat down when Junhong cuddled against him, head on his shoulder. He smiled and was about to greet the maknae when a pair of arms wrapped around him, Youngjae's head resting on his other shoulder.

It wasn't long before Himchan joined them, dragging Jongup along with him to nuzzle up against Yongguk's chest.

Daehyun paused for a second before draping himself across everyone, making himself comfortable on Yongguks lap.

“Mornin' everyone,” Yongguk said, voice rough with sleep.

“Morning,” they chimed back gently.

He smiled and drank his coffee quietly, enjoying their warmth and company.

 


	21. Unsolved: Demon Shane

Shane watched Ryan fumble with the spirit box, knowing that nothing would come of it – except maybe gargling noises Ryan would swear by. There was nothing in this old shack, only spiders and rats. The real hauntings were actually several metres away, though much less dramatic than anything people claimed.

He was trying not to roll his eyes too hard when he spotted a spectral figure making its way to the door.

He bared his fangs, eyes blackening, and hissed.

The spectral figure hastily fled.

He smiled to himself, then immediately cringed as the spirit box came to life.

 


	22. Unsolved: supernatural Ryan

Ryan assembled the laser grid, enjoying Shane's tuts. He knew there was nothing here, but he couldn't resist watching his slowly withering tolerance for what he put him through. He'd long since mapped what locations actually had demonic and spiritual activity, and chose to avoid them in favour of the public rumour. Ghosts were real, he knew plenty, but not in the places he dragged Shane.

And really, that was what really entertained him.

He had no intention of scaring the gentle giantor putting him in danger, just to mess with him a bit.

It was fun, messing with humans.

 


	23. B.A.P: Don't be lonely this christmas

Yongguk had just begun to feel a little blue when the door knocked. He hadn't invited anyone over for Christmas, and answered with some trepidation.

Himchan pushed the door open with one hand, a bright-eyed puppy in his other arm. “The local shelter want people to spend time with animals this Christmas and we figured you'd like that,” he explained, setting the puppy on the couch.

Before Yongguk could ask who 'we' was, the rest of B.A.P piled into his apartment, all carrying various puppies in their arms.

It was going to be a more exiting Christmas than he'd expected.

 


	24. Dan & Phil: Decorating the 'tree'

Dan sat still as Phil slowly encased him in tinsel, wrapping the itchy strings of it around his neck and shoulders. A ridiculous santa hat had been stuck on his head, little LED lights flashing and an obnoxious beepy carol playing from a speaker inside the fluff. Phil had located some baubles and hung them from his ears.

“You look amazing!” Phil exclaimed, hands on his hips proudly.

“I hate this.”

“Come on! Get into the Christmas spirit!”

“The only spirit I want I want inside me.”

Phil looked at him oddly.

“I meant vodka!”

 


	25. B.A.P: BangJae One Shot au

Yongguk liked to talk through his plans with Youngjae, their skin pressed close beneath the bedsheets. Youngjae would quietly listen, letting him talk himself to a conclusion. It was the only time he'd talk for any length. Sometimes if he'd fall quiet for too long Youngjae would place gentle kisses on his jaw and look at him until he said something else. The younger always made him feel so secure and comfortable to speak.

Afterwards he would pull him close, not wanting to talk anymore,and Youngjae would kiss him slowly. The rest of the night would be spent tangled together.

 


	26. Boyfriend: Pranking Jeongmin

Jeongmin was very hungover. Everyone else was bored. Donghyun wasn't around to stop them.

A bit of makeup and hair dye made Youngmin look different enough.

“Who's this?” Jeongmin asked with a rough voice.

“Wow how drunk did you get? Can't you see it's Songmin?”

Jeongmin squinted at Youngmin. “Who?”

“Songmin! My triplet, obviously.”

“Triplet?”

“You must have been very drunk,” Minwoo said, then touched Jeongmin's forehead, “are you sick?”

“I'm not sick!” Jeongmin pushed his hand away, feigning confidence. “I was... just confused. Of course I remember Songmin...”

Hyunseong choked on his laughter.

 


	27. B.A.P: Yongguk and a helium balloon

Jongup had brought a balloon to practice and it had distracted everyone. He'd said something about them being free from the food chain he'd stopped by on the way over, but everyone was far more interested in getting Yongguk to breathe it in.

“Isn't it supposed to be poisonous?” Junhong asked unhelpfully as Yongguk took the first deep inhale.

“He'll be fine,” Himchan said.

They patiently waited until the balloon was empty and Yongguk opened his mouth.

“I don't know what I'm supposed to say.” He stated, voice dramatically high pitched and squeaky.

The others cried laughing.

 


	28. Dan & Phil: Loose eyelashes

Phil had a habit of picking eyelashes off Dan's cheeks. Everyone had seen it happen: the gentle touch and delicate holding it as Dan blew it away with a wish.

It was rare anyone caught it happening the other way around.

Dan was more hands-on. He'd reach out without a word, mid-conversation, and brush his thumb across Phil's cheekbone, tender. He'd hold it up after and murmur a quick, “Make a wish,” as though as a side-comment, then continue the conversation as though nothing had happened.

It would always catch him off guard, but Phil liked it. It felt sincere.

 


	29. Boyfriend: DongWoo Minwoo's jealousy

“B.A.P's maknae sure is something.”

Minwoo hummed in response as Donghyun talked.

“He's a rapper and a main dancer,so young!”

Another hum.

“And really cute.”

“Wow there aren't many of those, are there?”

Donghyun smiled. “Are you jealous?”

Minwoo tensed. “No.”

He put his arm around the maknae. “You know you're always my favourite, right?”

“I know...”

“Their maknae is cute, but I wouldn't trade him for you even if they paid me. You're the best I could have asked for.”

Minwoo smiled, cheeks a little pink. “I know that.”

Donghyun kissed his cheek.

 


	30. Unsolved: Stolen sandwich

“Dude I swear to you I left my sandwich here and now it's gone.”

“Maybe you left it somewhere else.”

“I didn't! And no one has been in here except you and me. Dude, I- I think a ghost ate my sandwich!”

“A ghost didn't-” Shane began, before cutting himself off. “Uh, yeah! You're right, Ryan, it ust have been a ghost. You've done it, real proof. I'm a Boogara now!”

Ryan side-eyed him.

“What? I'm being totally sincere. I swear. Your sandwich was eaten by a ghost.”

“You ate my sandwich didn't you.”

 


	31. Unsolved: Haunted House

“This is dumb,” Ryan complained fingers tightly gripping Shane's arms. His eyes were wide, searching every dark corner of the 'Haunted House' Shane had talked him into doing.

“But you love this sort of thing! And it's got more ghosts than anywhere else,” Shane teased.

“They're not-” Ryan began, before being cut off as an actor in white face paint leapt out, scaring him shitless.

“Ooh! Spooky!”

Ryan punched Shane's arm.

“Awh, don't be scared.”

“I'm not scared.”

“Yeah you are.”

“Goddamnit I hate you so much.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
